In My Arms
by ForgottenForeverByHeart
Summary: While on their honeymoon together, Edward and Bella's world is torn apart. The reality that Victoria's plan may actually succeed sinks in and Edward must do everything in his power to rescue Bella. Before it's too late.
1. Preface

**You look so fragile, I could break,**  
**But I try to hold myself**  
**Together for the both of us, but in truth I'm just as scared**  
**I just wanna watch you sleep, as you lie here beside me**  
**So close your eyes, I'll guard the door**  
**And when you wake, you'll wake with me...And when you wake you'll**

**In My Arms – Snow Patrol**

Preface

Suddenly, I wasn't in his arms, they had disappeared from beneath me.

I began to run, even though I knew it was pointless, a wasted effort. I could never win. Never escape them, never beat them.

I heard the faint noises of my pursuers catching up with me. The fact that they were even making a sound proved to me that I had lost. They were simply taunting me now, scaring me.

And it was working.

An ice cold hand grabbed my arm, strong enough to leave a bruise. Another slid over my mouth, pressing down so tight that not even my scream could penetrate it. I knew now, this was the end.

A hard blow to the head, and I was unconscious.

**A/N - So this is one of my old stories that I'm re-writing and renewing. I was going to finish 'Misery Business' first but thanks to Edwardsdreamgal, I decided to do it earlier.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N - Okay here's chapter one. I should warn you now though **Lemon** in the Next Chapter. It's quite explicit so I'm going to raise the rating.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Bella, we're nearly there" Edward's voice somehow broke through my slumber and I woke up comfortable, in Edward's arms.

"And where exactly _is _there?" Edward had kept the loaction of our honeymoon a secret right up until this moment, but with a smirk he finally revealed one of the closest guarded secrets I have ever encountered.

"The lake district, in England" He said watching my face for a reaction. "There is one lake in particular I have always been drawn too with it's beauty and surrounding country side".

Although I knew little about England I had heard about how beautiful this particular part of the country was and I had always intended to visit it, I started to speculate which out of the few lakes I knew he could be taking us to…but then something occurred to me.

"But it's summer, what will you do?" I asked although I was glad it would appear we wouldn't be exploring around the area in the normal way, by foot, it seemed unusual for Edward to overlook such matters. But he smiled.

"It's ok, Alice has seen that it should be overcast for the forseeable future…apart from one place I would like to show you, but not many people venture there". I frowned, confused which only made him smile wider.

I was still tired and let Edward drag me through the airport (which I noted was Blackpool) and outside to a decidedly dreary day, typical England was my first thought, and across the concrete square to the car hire kiosk where he hired something which sounded very fast and very expensive.

The assistant went off to get the car, when he drove around the corner my jaw dropped open. As the car approached us I recognised the BMW symbol and as it parked in front of us I saw _Z4 _in silver letters next to the number plate. It was only a two seater car and had a sleek looking silver/grey body with a black soft-top roof. Everything about it _screamed_ expensive.

I finally remembered how to close my mouth, while Edward chuckled at my reaction. He handed over what looked like and extreme amount of money in a currency that wasn't familiar though I guessed it must be English pounds.

I climbed into the passenger seat beside Edward and marveled at the soft leather and padded seats.

"Why on earth did you get something this expensive?" I asked stunned at how easily he seemed to throw away money.

He shrugged blowing it off. "It was the only thing with tinted windows." He said and smiled angelically while I rolled my eyes.

I gazed out the window at the surrounding countryside that flashed past my window. Occasionally giggling at the names that were proclaimed on signs in a very schoolgirl-ish manner. Eventually we reached a small town named Keswick where shoppers were going about their daily routine and turning to stare at the hugely expensive car which wasn't even close to resembling their more practical 4x4's. Edward pulled into a car park for a supermarket, which a large sign above the door proclaimed to be named 'Booths', and I was instructed to buy enough food for a couple of weeks.

I lazily walked around the supermarket pulling things off the shelves not really noticing what I was putting into the trolley. My anxiety was building inside me about what was coming tonight. I kept reminding myself that I wanted to do this, this was a human experience I _would _insist on no matter what Edward's concerns.

I was brought out of my daydreams when I felt cold arms encircling my waist and Edward's wintry lips at my ear. I shivered as his cool breath tickled my ear, saying things utterly inappropriate for a supermarket.

After that Edward helped me choose the food trying hard to smother his distaste for the various items that he picked up.

After somehow cramming all of my shopping into the miniscule boot, while I watched in wonder, we got back into the car and started off again at twice the speed limit again. Normally his driving scared me, however on these roads with hairpin bends and sharp drops I realised that I had never fully experienced how downright terrifying it could be. I gripped the sides of my seat with such force I felt my knuckles may break through the skin.

Edward never missed an opportunity to make fun of my current position or demonstrate how easily he could drive without his full attention on the road, terrifying me further.

We started up a sharp incline and Edward slowed to about the average speed for a human which made me instantly suspicious. As we reached the peak of the hill I spotted what looked like a slate mine to my left and paused to compare the scale of the, seemingly large building, to the monstrous mountain behind it. If Edward thought I was slow at home I hoped he wouldn't try and find out how _really _slow someone could be…

He sighed noticing my preoccupation. "Bella, look _in front _of you".

I followed his instructions and gasped. Below me the road curved swiftly down the hillside in a way that looked as if cars should roll _down _it rather than drive along it. But beyond that was a scene from a fairy tale. A massive lake dominated the small amount of flat ground between a number of mountains which surrounded in a rough circle. Wild flowers of white, yellow and purple threw splashes of colour onto the mountain sides which already looked anything but plain. Through the trees by the lake I could just about make out the faint outlines of a waterfall.

"It's beautiful…." I breathed when I was able to speak again.

"Welcome to Buttermere" Edward announced proudly. Seemingly pleased by my awed response.

He began the descent into the valley slowly taking great care so that I could enjoy the view.

Small streams followed the road down with crystal clear water fresh off the mountains. Sheep wandered across the hills on either side with lambs skipping by their sides. Slate boulders that had crashed down from the mountains above even added beauty to the landscape, carpeted in grass, moss and flowers they added to the utterly natural feel of the entire area.

Eventually we reached the floor of the valley and took the twisting road into the village, if you could call it that, it was more like a cluster of houses. We passed a hotel with a small river passing under the terrace and a small farm produce shop. We came to a stop outside a small stone cottage built in the same style as those around us, flat, grey stones piled on top of each other with yellow and orange splotches of some unknown plant adding colour to the plain stone walls. The small garden at the front had foxgloves and roses growing in untidy placements which somehow added to the charm.

It was dusk now so Edward was able to get out of the car without any worry of the sunlight. He lead me by the waist through the small wooden gate and under an iron archway which was carpeted with pink roses.

Once inside, Edward announced that he would go and get he bags from the car.

* * *

I sat down on the cool stone floor trying to smother all fear that built up inside me. The bathroom was still cloudy with steam from my shower. I stood up and looked into the mirror, wiping away the condensation. I brushed my teeth meticulously and washed my face before applying make-up in a pointless attempt to look more grown up. And waste time.

I looked down and frowned at the innapropriate nightwear that Alice and Rosalie had packed for me. I should have insisted packing my own suitcase, I thought shaking my head.

But, with lack of anything else to wear, I struggled, and after great effort, managed to get the layers of black lace and silk to cover my body.

Self-conciously I opened the bedroom door nervous about his reaction. But at the same time I was preparing myself for battle, I knew Edward well enough to know he would not give up on his previous arguments of this being dangerous so easily.

* * *

**Reviews? Yes Please :)**

**~Hannah**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N - First a reminder **LEMON** in this chapter, if you wish to protect your youthful eyes, then avert them once you came across the first line break, it is only short and you can begin reading again when you come across another line break a little while after, all good?**

I walked into the bedroom, shivering slightly as the crisp summer air encircled my bare legs and arms, I felt grateful for the towel that protected the rest of my body.

He was sitting on one edge of the bed, head in hands, the picture of anguish. I raised my head and squared my shoulders, mentally readying myself for the inevitable fight. Right on cue he raised his head.

"Bella…." He said, his voice unsure, he knew he wouldn't win this one. "I _really _don't think that this is a good idea, I don't want to hurt you"

"If you do it will be totally and utterly _my _fault, nothing to do with you and I will accept all responsibility as long as you are in no way blaming yourself" I retorted, pleased with my quickly calculated response.

"'Nothing to do with _me', '_in no way blame _myself'_, what on earth do you mean?!". He quoted sourly growing visibly angrier by the moment.

"I _mean_-" I began.

"How can I _not _blame myself?!". He interrupted, standing up.

"You can _not _blame yourself because I'm asking you to and I _know _I might get hurt but that's just part of my daily life!" I snorted "I might get hurt the second I get out of bed in the morning but you don't stop me doing that!" I threw up my arms to demonstrate how ridiculous he was being.

He growled, unamused.

I crossed the room hating every inch that was inbetween us. As I came to a stop before him I looked up into his eyes and used my infallible weapon.

"Just _please_" I said in the quietest voice I could make. I saw his eyes soften although they retained some of the worry that was omnipresent when my safety came into question. He opened his arms, a seemingly resigned gesture.

"_Try_ then". He breathed into my hair.

He tilted my head up and began to kiss me, in a way that I couldn't fathom anything more teasing.

I began to unbutton his shirt, struck again by how perfect every single curve of his chest was. I started on his trousers next, while kissing him at the same time. It was hard, but not impossible. Women are good at multi-tasking.

* * *

"By the way" he whispered against my neck while throwing aside my nightgown. "Alice has good taste in nightwear".

I snorted, throwing aside his boxers as well "I guess if-". But my sentence was cut short by my gasp. Edward stood before me, every milimeter which had previously been concealed, locked away beneath clothes, was revealed to me.

He looked at my own body as if the same thoughts ran through his mind.

And then we were on the bed. He moved too quickly for me to see, like always.

I didn't care that his body was cold, pressed up against every inch of my own. I didn't care that I was blatantley flouting a number of Edward's carefully constructed rules. I didn't care what my own name was.

I didn't even know.

Although I gasped slightly as Edward entered my body, it was merely out of shock. Who knew that something of such pleasure could cause so much pain. He kept on slipping in deeper and I wondered how deep my body would allow him. This didn't feel right. To call it an intrusion would be very right and also very wrong at the same time.

I clutched myself closer to him as the pain grew, and he clutched me tighter as well. I wondered if he knew what he was doing. If he realised that his hands were gripping my arms so hard they began to act as tourniquets. I stopped focusing on the pain and instead focused on a small part of pleasure, which was rapidly growing, in the pit of my stomach.

We made love for hours on end, not noticing the time passing. But we explored each others bodies as well. Discovering each other in a way neither of us ever thought would be possible. Looking into Edward's eyes a few times and feeling his hands, being rougher on my skin than usual, I wondered how much of this wonderful experience he would remember in the morning. I felt bad for his memory but I was glad that he had rid us of his rules so that we could have one night of pure pleasure.

Eventually I lay back onto the pillows gasping. My body ached, not only in normally sensitive places, but all over. I hoped I wouldn't have bruises, he would never forgive himself if I did. But, before I could do a quick examination of my body, unconsciousness swallowed me.

* * *

I felt groggy as if I had been asleep for a very long time. I rolled over and couldn't stifle a gasp before it revealed me. Pain shot through every cell in my body with more force than I could possibly imagine. I tried hard to conceal it, guessing what had caused it and how much trouble I would be in. I raised my head slowly looking round for Edward, and frowned when I saw his murderous expression.

"Good morning", I said attempting to sound normal.

"Is it?" He growled. I sighed, clearly today was going to be awful. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Tell you what?" I asked trying to sound innocent and ending up with the most unconvincing voice I had ever heard.

He continued to glare, waiting.

"Ok then, I didn't tell you because I was having one of the best nights of my life!" I said throwing my arms up to emphasise my point and ignoring the protesting bruises. "I'm sorry if-". I was cut off because seeing his face, it was obvious he hadn't seen the extent of the damage on my body, he was staring at my arms which I had just revealed to him. _Bad_ idea. "Fine then, if your going to be like that, I'm having a shower". I stalked off towards the bathroom, grabbing a bathrobe from beside the bed before he could fully examine _all _the damage and trying not to wince on every step I took, despite the aching pain that shot through my body on every movement.

I turned the water to hot to relax my muscles, I knew from experience this fight was far from over.

Before I got into the shower I looked over my whole body. It was quite a mess, vicious looking black and purple bruises covered nearly every square inch of the surface of my body. In some places you could almost see the finger marks. If I got rid of those it may make the situation slightly better. I stepped into the shower carefully and sighed as I opened my familiar shampoo, inhaling the strawberry scent to calm me down. I scrubbed myself vigorously, only realising after I had done half my body that doing so would probably make the bruises worse, therefore more trouble for me.

I didn't hear him come into the bathroom, or the shower, he was much too quiet. However I did hear the disgusted noise he made as he looked up and down my body.

"Don't…." I said, unsure of how to finish that sentence. His eyes flashed up to mine, daring me to say anything about not blaming himself. I began to feel uncomfortable, after last night I don't know why I felt so exposed but I didn't want him to see me like this. However when I saw the expression in his eyes, I knew that there was no way he was going to leave me.

He picked up my soap washing the rest of my body being so careful his fingers felt like feathers brushing my skin. When I finally got out and covered myself with a towel he stepped out as well, soaked, his clothes dripping onto the black slate floor. I crossed the room to him and buried my face in his chest unwilling to look at hs face.

"How can you forgive me so easily for such a terrible crime?" He murmured, it sounded like he was more talking in wonder to himself but I answered nevertheless.

"There was nothing to forgive", I could see he was about to argue but I cut him off. "Granted you may think of these bruises" I gestured to my body. "As your own fault, but they are as much my own fault as yours! What is so awful about one day of pain in exchange for one night of pure bliss? Despite what you say, last night was the best night I have ever lived, and it will be for the foreseeable future I can assure you!" I stepped back so that I could look at his face. His expression was shocked, I guessed he had never heard me argue quite that forcably before.

At that moment my phone, a wedding gift from Alice, rang. I walked over and picked it up, the caller ID said that it was, infact, Alice calling me.

"Hi, Alice" I greeted her.

"Ok Bella, this may take a while but I want you to try and remember as much of what I say as possible and tell all of that to Edward okay?"

"Well yeah but, why don't you just talk to him yourself?"

"Because I am so angry at him at the moment the things I say may upset Esme, ok?"

Edward snorted from behind me.

"Tell him that he is already so much of a pig in my imagination that I wouldn't push that image any further" Alice demanded.

"I don't need to tell him, he heard you say it" I said trying extremely hard to restrain the urge to laugh.

"Fantastic" She said sarcastically "I didn't think that you would be standing so close to him after what he said. Your choice I guess, it will make this next bit easier anyway"

"Come on then Alice, tell me why your annoyed with him" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Tell him this. I _did not _endure that entire vision last night, with no details, angles or sound spared, to have him _ruin _your honeymoon afterwards because of something that was out of his, and your may I add, control. He knows as well as I do, and believe me I do, that you both had a fantastic time last night. You _and _him. If he continues this idiotic, pathetic, _ridiculous _argument with you I shall fly over to England and sort him out myself." By the end of Alice's speech me and Edward were in stitches of silent laughter Edward, somehow, managed to gain enough composure to retort to Alice's monologue.

"Should I be afraid of that outcome?" He said struggling to gain enough composure to keep his voice even.

"Terrified" She answered in a menacing tone. "And you know Bella won't stop me if it means that you will then have a good holiday, am I not right Bella?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes" I said breathlessly, not as good as Edward at recovering myself.

"Ok, glad I have sorted that out, I _will _be watching Edward" Then the phone went dead. After that we couldn't restrain ourselves any longer, we burst out in uncontrollable laughter before something sunk in for me.

I blushed at something that should have come to me earlier. "Why was Alice watching, last night I mean". My sudden realisation had embarrassment taking over my previous amusement.

"I asked her to" Edward said suddenly sober, also. "Incase anything went wrong" He looked over my body that wasn't concealed by that towel. "Well, really wrong anyway, and then there would be someone who knew."

"Oh". I said, for lack of a better answer.

Edward went to go and cook me breakfast then, and left me to get dressed. Alice's words seem to have sunken in as he never mentioned the bad side of last night again.

~*~*~*~*~

After lunch he proposed to me an outing which may seem normal to most, but instilled a small amount of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Would you like to come for a walk around the lake with me?" He read the apprehension on my face and sighed. "Don't worry Bella the way is mostly flat and-" But I cut him short there.

"_Mostly _flat, as in some of it is not flat?" He laughed at my expression.

"Not all of it, but don't worry I won't let anybody hurt you, not even yourself" He smiled, thinking of how many times he had had to say that to me most likely.

~*~*~*~*~

It turened out to be an enjoyable walk. He rattled out various names of the mountains which the lake was nestled between. Having climbed most of them he knew quite a lot about them.

I sighed. Even having half the knowledge he did would be an amazing gift.

Before the sun began to set we were back in the village and heading towards the single restaurant in the village. It was an imposing building compared to the rest of the village. Three stories tall with a slightly more refined image than most of the others. It had grand gold letters proclaiming it to be called 'The Bridge Hotel'.

~*~*~*~*~

After a fantastic meal we left. I began walking towards our cottage but I felt Edward restraining me. I turned round questioning him with my eyes.

"I want to show you something". He said, something was lurking beneath his calm exterior. There was the excitement he obviously felt pushed to the forefront of his face but there was something like worry, maybe even fear, buried deep in his eyes. To try and conceal my discovery, I pretended that I hadn't noticed.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as he lead me down the track that went to the lake. The sun was just starting to set and the temperature was beginning to drop.

"Just somewhere I like to go in the evenings when I'm here". When we got about half-way around the west side of the lake he swung me up onto his back and began to run. Faster than I had ever experienced, wind whipping past my face at an alarming speed. I realised his destination when we got to the foot of one of the biggest mountains which I vaguely remembered him naming as Fleetwith Pike. He climbed up it around the back somehow keeping me on his back while running at deadly speeds up the near-vertical slope.

We came to a stop at a plateau on the top, he headed towards what looked like the peak and descended slightly so we were about a quarter of the way down. I climbed down from his back and surveyed the view. It was breathtaking.

We appeared higher than the rest of the world as the sun threw pink shadows from behind the other peaks. The clouds had separated slightly where the sun was, making the effect all the more beautiful with the pink contrasting with the dark grey clouds. The lake was in the shadow of the surrounding mountains, making it a deathly black pool in the center of the beauty.

I looked round eager to tell Edward how beautiful I thought this place was, but he wasn't next to me. I turned around, curious. Suddenly I was on Edward's back, uncertain of the actions that caused me to go there. We were flying down the steep mountain path faster than anyone would, or rather _should_, dare to go. I tried to open my mouth to ask him what was going on but the wind whipped into my mouth, stealing my voice.

I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck either side of my spine, squeezing painfully. Edward snarled and tried to get me free. I was then flung into another pair of cold, waiting arms which restrained me as I attempted to reach Edward. Edward also tried to struggle past his captor, the one who had grabbed me I guessed, but his attempts were also fruitless.

"I really wouldn't do that if you would like _any _chance of seeing her again." The voice of Edwards restrainer threatened menacingly.

**A/N - Cliffhanger much? Sorry, but that ending was too perfect to waste. Oh, and about the lemon, I'm sorry it's not all that great but I'm not old enough to have experienced such a thing and my only knowledge have come from fanfictions that I am far to young to have read.**

**I am going on holiday next Saturday, to Buttermere actually, and I will try and update again before I go, but in the meantime.....**

**~Review~ please!**

**-Hannah**


	4. Chapter Three

Chap.3

After being towed for a considerable distance the cold hands released me. Edward's snarls had grown to the same volume as my footsteps, and were rapidly growing more inaudible. At that point the fear overwhelmed me and my knees buckled beneath me. I didn't move once I fell to the ground, barely noticing the silent tears that rolled down my cheeks. After my mind caught up with what had happened. My head snapped up, seeking enlightenment.

My captor stood above me, smirking in a way that made my stomach turn in terror. Sinister burgundy eyes seemed to dominate his face, although they were reasonably well proportioned and one peeked out from a few loose strands of blond hair, and I knew why. Because they sealed my fate.

From the deathly pale, frigid skin and his confident stance I could tell that I was even less likely to walk away from this than if he were human.

Grabbing my arm roughly, ignoring my pathetic struggles, he drew something from his coat. Fear gripped me, yet again, with an even more crippling force. A sharp scratch in the crease of my elbow brought me sharply back to the present. As I turned my head to examine the cause, I felt my eyelids droop with drowsiness. I blinked, momentarily forgetting how to open them again. I caught sight of a needle and it all, agonizingly slowly, clicked into place. A sedative.

I could no longer restrain the exhaustion that was seeping through my mind. My eyelids fluttered close and I tried, with fierce defiance, to cling to the last scraps of my consciousness unwilling to sink into the blackness that was growing closer ever passing second.

The last thing I felt was being slung over a stone shoulder. His bones bones dug into my stomach with an uncomfortable pressure, like a blunt knife. And then the waves of sedative finally won and pulled me under.

~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up, I felt awful. My brain churned sluggishly, trying to find the memories that would explain why I was here. Nothing would come at first.

The floor beneath me was uneven and hard. Freezing cold as well. My body ached, in some places more than others, most likely because I had slept on this floor. But the thing that scared me most was how dark it was, I couldn't see anything that could determine where I was.

"Edward?" I whispered, too terrified to say it any louder. My words echoed back at me tauntingly and I had the feeling that I was in an extremely large room. But that one word brought the memories flooding back to me. I whimpered in terror and I scrambled desperately trying to find a corner, something that would make me feel less exposed. I was so terrified that I barely realised that my hands were bound together, tightly.

After scrambling for a few feet I backed into something hard, it felt like a rock. But of course having my luck, it wasn't one. I gasped and whirled around scrambling in the opposite direction until I backed into another. I scrambled around, still on the floor, was I surrounded? Or had the other just moved at vampire speed? The room was so dark I couldn't tell. I began sobbing in terror.

"So glad you have finally joined us Isabella!" The voice came from where I backed into the first 'rock' so I guessed I must be surrounded. "I was worried that you were dead… already". He added in a seductive purr which made him all the more terrifying.

"What?-Why?-Who?" I stuttered desperately willing my brain to work through all of the fear. The man laughed.

"I wouldn't say that you are in any position to ask questions, would you?". Laughter echoed from all around me. There must be at least fifteen vampires surrounding me.

I curled up into a ball wrapping my conjoined hands around my knees. I felt a light wind as the surrounding vampires left me. I then remembered the mobile phone in my pocket, the one Alice had used to call me on this morning. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. I worked both of my hands in unison desperately searching for the cool feel of the metal. My pocket was empty. I curled into a ball again and sobbed, not caring who heard.

~*~*~*~*~

Hours later I felt a presence beside me. My stomach growled loudly, I hadn't eaten for hours.

The vampire beside me laughed, it was a chilling, cold blooded sound, he was enjoying my pain. He bent down and left something beside me.

"What is it?" I squeaked.

"You'll find out soon enough" The vampire answered.

I felt the gentle wind sweep past me as he left. I didn't know if I wanted to find out what he had left beside me, but my curiosity got the better of me. I reached out beside me and felt a small, smooth object. There was a cold rim of metal around the edge of the top half. It was my phone.

I flipped it up in relief. I highlighted Alice's number, my finger on the 'call' button, but I paused. Was this really in my best interests? I was surrounded by who knows how many vampires, obviously not adverse to killing me, calling for help probably wouldn't be the best idea I had ever had before. Next I highlighted Edward's number, I was curious, in a fearful way, to find out what had happened to him.

At that moment, while I was contemplating this, my phone vibrated. I went onto the text messages, there was one from Edward, or rather his phone. I opened it, eager to hear any news.

'_Curiosity killed the cat_', the message read.

These simple words, black on a plain white background, terrified me more than anything else. I couldn't quite pinpoint the actual cause of this terror but it gripped me with such force, I instinctively knew that this text message had more behind it than the simple letters it contained.

I sat staring at the text for longer than the simple words required, looking for the hidden meaning.

When the phone vibrated again I jumped so hard that I nearly dropped it. Edward's name flashed up onto the screen, telling me that he was calling me. I debated picking it up. What if it was the same person that had sent me the text message? After a lengthy internal dilemma I accepted the call and held the phone up to my ear. My hand ached with the pressure of being bound together and held at such an angle.

"Hello", I said timidly, still unsure if it was really Edward.

"Bella?" His musical voice floated to me from the other end of the phone and I sighed in relief. Although it was tainted slightly with worry, it calmed me.

"Edward". I sighed in relief, exhaling a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

~*~*~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

Hearing her voice immediately calmed me down. Even though she sounded barely alive, and I didn't know where she was, hearing that she was still able to speak satisfied a small proportion of my fear for her.

"Bella, where are you?" I had little hope that she would be able to answer the question but, I always hoped.

"I don't know". Her weak voice answered. "It's so dark, I can't see anything. And it's freezing" I could almost hear her shiver as she said that and anger welled up inside me. "It's really big though, everything echoes" She paused, and I heard her move and then fall over "Ow". I heard her whimper.

"What's the matter Bella? Have they hurt you?" My voice raised as I said the last sentence and the anger overwhelmed me.

"Yes and no" She answered, hearing the expectancy in my silence she continued. "Well they sedated me first to come here" she said, I snarled they were going to pay for this. "And everything aches from sleeping on the floor, but that doesn't really matter and-"

But I interrupted her there, she shouldn't blow anything off so easily. "Of course it matters, everything matters! They are going to pay for this, pay with their lives" I snarled the last sentence, how dare they do this to Bella? She had never done anything in her whole life to hurt anyone and yet everyone seemed to take everything out on her. But then I remembered something else, "Were you about to say another way in which they hurt you" I could barely get the last two words out, they seemed so wrong.

She deflected my question, worrying about me of course. "What about you, where are you? Did they hurt you?" Her voice edged up an octave on the last two words of her sentence, they had the same effect on her when talking about me as when I was talking about her.

"No I'm fine" I said, she shouldn't be worrying about me, it was true anyway. "And I'm not sure where I am, a field that they left me in". She exhaled, seemingly pleased by my response.

"So _they _aren't with you then?" She said, always worrying about everyone else.

"No" I answered, though I was sure they weren't far. I heard a gentle wind, beside Bella, she obviously heard it too because I heard her make a small noise which sounded like fear. "Don't worry Bella everything will be ok". Her breathing became faster, in panic I guessed, then I heard a loud smack and then the sound of Bella's skull hitting a concrete surface. Her breathing slowed, she was unconscious. I growled, louder than before.

"So sweet when she's sleeping isn't she?". A calm voice murmered. "Shame that her hands are tied together, ruins the peace a little. As does the blood surrounding her head….She does have a lovely scent doesn't she?". He was jeering at me, daring me to retaliate. I stayed clam for Bella's sake. I didn't want them to have a reason to hurt her.

"Why did you need to tie her hands together?" I ground my teeth together. "You know as well as I do that she won't be able to escape!"

"Oh I know" the voice answered. "It just makes it more amusing when she's so much more helpless, don't you think?" He laughed when I snarled in response.

"Why are you doing this?" I was determined to collect all the information I could, anything that might help me find Bella.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" The vampire said, patronizing me. "Goodbye now, I'm sure Bella will call again. When she wakes up" He laughed lightly and hung up.

I snapped my own phone shut, restraining the urge to snap it in two, Bella needs me to stay strong for her.

~*~*~*~*~

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I started to come around I smelt blood. Instinctively I knew it was my own and the memories that greeted me confirmed this. I touched the right side of my head and felt my hair matted with blood. A warm sticky patch helped me locate the source and my stomach churned.

I turned my head to the side just in time as the contents of my empty stomach poured out. Once I had finished I lay down, panting. I knew that I couldn't last for much longer now, I hadn't eaten or drank for days now. And after my recent stomach-emptying I felt even more hollow than before. I was exhausted and just about to sleep again when I heard someone beside me. I struggled to muster the energy to sit up and I heard them sigh.

"You don't need to get up, I'll carry you". The voice startled me. For it wasn't one of my captor's voices – and I believed that I had heard them all – it was a perfect, musical voice. A sound that I had never expected to hear beside me again. The fear within me dulled, subsided, replaced by the overwhelming sense of security that I always felt in Edward's presense.

I rolled over desperate to look at him, and fell straight into the pool of my blood. The scent that had merey been hinted at before overwhelmed me, took over all of my other senses and I immediately blacked out.

**A/N - Okay, so I am EXTREMELY sorry for such a lack of updates, everything has been pretty hectic recently and I haven't really had much time to update so, as a special treat for not coming to my house armed with pitchforks and torches, I shall update twice tonight ;) Enjoy your first installment and don't forget to review!**


End file.
